


Inseguridad

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, FictoberMF18, Inseguridad, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Peter Parker, Starker, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Algo que Peter no había perdido con la picadura de la araña radioactiva, era su inseguridad. Pero las paredes oyen y los trajes tienen ojos, por lo que su poca confianza, no iría a ser un obstáculo.





	Inseguridad

Peter antes de ser mordido por la araña radiactiva, usaba gafas, tenía muchas alergias y mala resistencia física, y todo eso desapareció, sin embargo, algo que conservó era la inseguridad que sentía cuando alguien le gustaba. 

Con Liz las cosas se habían dado de forma fácil porque era una persona muy extrovertida, y aún así tuvo dificultades para poder salir con ella, quitando de lado que fuera hija del Buitre.

No obstante, ya estaba nuevamente solo, y era algo bueno porque se enfocaba en sus estudios y su trabajo como Spider-Man, pero de nuevo aquellas mariposas insistentes reptaban por su estómago, revoloteando en su interior, haciendo de las suyas cuando estaba frente a quien le gustaba. 

Odiaba que quien le hiciese suspirar y fantasear fuese precisamente su mentor, alguien que evidentemente era inalcanzable a su parecer. 

Se mordisqueó el interior de su moflete, sintiendo ansiedad al recordar cómo besó la mejilla de Tony sin querer al despedirse de él, y cómo su expresión fue de sorpresa y para Peter ese gesto era desagrado, rechazo por ser muy joven, por no ser lo suficientemente atractivo.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y se tiró sobre su cama, acariciándose con el traje puesto, sintiendo que así lo tendría presente, porque el señor Stark había hecho ese traje especialmente para él, y quizá (sólo quizá), de algún modo podría verlo así, todo expuesto, frotándose con descaro la entrepierna y toqueteando su pecho, sus pezones, insistir el tacto en su miembro erecto cubierto, fantaseando con que Tony se excitara tanto que viniera volando con su traje y lo follara ahí mismo, con su tía viendo una serie en la sala.

Peter se lamió los labios sintiéndose muy sucio por pensar así, pero a la vez, tranquilo porque nada de lo que pensara lo sabría nadie, y continúo masturbándose con la ropa puesta, hasta que se vino. Sonrió al techo y se desvistió, cavilando cómo quitaría la mancha de semen de su traje. 

De pronto sonó su móvil, sacándolo de sus elucubraciones. Se sonrojó al ver que era Tony.

—¿Sí, señor Stark? —preguntó Peter a modo de saludo.

—Me imagino que tienes a la mano paños de microfibra y alcohol isoproprílico, porque eso es lo que necesitarás para limpiar la gracia que acabas de hacer —mencionó Tony.

Las orejas de Peter le quemaban y miró a los costados por inercia, realmente no consideró que fuera verdad su fantasía y ahora sentía muchísima vergüenza. Escuchó reír a Tony del otro lado de la línea.

—La verdad es que es una posibilidad que barajé al darle un traje a un adolescente, aunque nunca pensé llegar a verlo y que me afectase tanto —comentó Tony, diciendo lo último con una voz grave que hizo que su piel se erizara—. Creo que mejor debería ir a ayudarte con eso, ¿no crees?

—Oh, claro, señor Stark y discúlpeme por las molestias que le ocasiono por el traje.

—Creo que no me has entendido, muchacho.

Peter boqueó como pez fuera del agua, no creyendo su maldita buena suerte. —Lo espero, señor.


End file.
